What If... The God Of Death Went To Hell?
by NewtypeS3
Summary: Title says it all: What if Duo died during the series? Alternate dimentions, NO DUO BASHING!


The God Of Death Goes To Hell  
  
  
Hi! This is the more serious fanfic that I may have mentioned in passing. Also, this is my longest fic, to date. This is a little darker than all of my other fics, though. Oh, if you think that anybody acts differently, it is because this fic takes place in a slightly different timeline. Minor DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fic, except Heavyarms Upgrade, Ai Seki, and Sarah Mitchell. Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
(-_-) - I want another vacation...  
  
The year is After Colony 195. Oz has taken over the Earth. The Gundams, once thought as heroes, are now considered to be outlaws, and are isolated. The pilots have moved their operations to outer space, though not as easily as hoped. Duo Maxwell, one of the said pilots, was discovered and captured. In that timeline, Duo failed to self-detonate because Heero Yuy, while repairing Wing Gundam, stole Gundam Deathsythe's explosives. However, what if Duo had succeed? What If... THE GOD OF DEATH WENT TO HELL?  
  
(*_^)  
  
In space, Duo Maxwell sat in his stolen Space Pod. He had just gotten off of Earth, and was sleeping. Unbeknownst to him, an Oz space force was approaching.  
Duo snapped awake at the sound of an alarm going off. It was a proximity alert. Apparently, Oz had found him. Duo had heard that there were new mobile suits, but had never seen them in action. Lying in wait, he activated the thermal beam scythe. Duo heard the clunk of a Space Leo's hand on the space pod. Smiling gravely, Duo sliced through the thick shielding of the pod.  
" - What the?" he heard the Leo pilot shout.  
Duo sliced again, this time vertically. The pod exploded, taking a few suits with it. Deathscythe was, amazingly, unharmed. Duo charged forward.  
"Eyaah!" he screeched.  
Duo noted some new mobile suits nearby. He figured that they were Oz's new Mobile Suit model. Those suits moved in.  
"I appreciate being greeted by your new model an' all," grinned Duo while fingering the band-aid on his nose, sounding almost happy, "but anybody who fights me is gonna die!"  
In a few minutes, Duo had eliminated all of the Space Leos. With the minor threat gone, Duo turned his attention to the new suits. They charged forward, flying literal circles around him. Duo found himself getting extremely dizzy watching them.  
"They're fast!" he exclaimed, "Maybe this'll work."  
Taking careful aim, Duo launched his Gundam's Shield Buster. It missed.  
"Damn!" Duo grunted.  
One of the suits had a sizable beam cannon. Duo watched it aim at him. Then, at the last second, the gun jerked to the side and fired. The resulting blast destroyed Deathsythe's right arm and it's scythe.  
Duo groaned in pain, then muttered, "Hate to copy Heero's move, but - come with me, on my journey into hell!"  
He slammed the Gundam's self-detonate button. Duo could hear an alarm go off somewhere. Duo relaxed, his mission over.  
"The God of Death is goin' to hell..." joked Duo, "kinda ironic, actually."  
Duo started to laugh. This laugh wasn't normal, it didn't seem human. His high-pitched laughter seemed to echo throughout the cockpit for the remaining seconds. Duo's vision went white. Deathscythe exploded.  
  
(*_^)  
  
The Mobile Dolls easily evaded the explosion radius. Sergeant Nichol, the man who had blasted Deathscythe, didn't. Duo died instantly - which was a good thing. If he had lived, Duo would have died a slow and painful death in space.  
With Duo dead, the Gundam pilots were never truly able to unite. Trowa stayed in the circus with Cathrine, never having regained his memory. Quatre never found Trowa, and as a result, died of extreme guilt on Earth in the Sanc Kingdom. The remaining pilots, Wufei and Heero, finally teamed up.  
  
(*_^)  
  
On Peacemillion, Heero was talking to Wufei about his plan of attack on Colony X-18999, White Fang's current headquarters. At the moment, they were in Wufei's quarters.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Heero?" Wufei asked, getting Heero's attention.  
"Yes." Heero coldly responded, "We'll attack X-18999 and destroy it."  
Wufei nodded as he smirked, "Nataku and I will cover you."  
"Fine..." responded Heero, looking Wufei in the eyes, "but don't get yourself killed. Sally Poe is your wife, after all."  
"That's Sally Chang now, Yuy." corrected Wufei.  
Heero nodded in understanding. Wufei had proposed to Sally just after he had single-handedly escaped the Lunar Base. She had said yes, and they were married at Wufei's home colony. The two of them had left the colony just before a massive Oz search party arrived. They obliterated that colony. His heart heavy with sorrow, Wufei had searched for Heero, and found him on Earth at the Sanc Kingdom.  
The door to the bathroom opened and Sally Chang stepped out, holding a pregnancy test, and smiling mysteriously. She walked over to her husband and hugged him from behind. Wufei looked confused.  
"Sally?" he asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant Wuffie..." she sighed as she said his nickname.  
Wufei twisted around as he gaped in shock, "Sally! Y-you're kidding!"  
"Nope..." she sighed again, obviously happy.  
"Congratulations you two." clapped Heero.  
Sally stepped out of their quarters, saying, "I'm going to check on the Gundams."  
After a few minutes of celebrating, Heero and Wufei followed. Heero turned to his Chinese friend, troubled.  
"Erm..." he coughed, "Why did you marry Sally in the first place?"  
Wufei turned to Heero and shrugged, "When I heard that Maxwell had died... I realized that life was too short. It should be spent with those you care about and love."  
"Oh. I didn't know that you were so philosophical." Heero grinned as the two arrived in the Mobile Suit storage bay.  
"Hey!" Sarah Mitchell, new pilot of Gundam Sandrock, asked as she approached the two from behind, "What's going on?"  
Sarah was the Maganac Core's first choice to pilot the newly rebuilt Sandrock. She was similar to Quatre in the respect that she cared for all things. Sarah had brown-black hair and dark green eyes, both of which seemed to glow slightly in the dim light. She was 21, but didn't act like it. Her usual clothing consisted of a black or gray shirt and blue jeans. Along with that, she often wore that roll-on lip glitter, which she was now.  
"Oh, nothing much..." lied Wufei.  
Wufei slowly approached the four massive Gundams lined along the wall. Only one was missing - the Gundam Deathscythe. Heero followed, only to be joined by the fourth pilot.  
"I thought there were 5 Gundams." Ai Seki, pilot of the new Gundam Heavyarms Upgrade, wondered as she clung to Heero's left arm.  
Ai Seki had found Heavyarms on Earth in the possession of the then unmarried Sally Poe. After easily defeating a swarm of Aries Mobile Suits, Sally had recognized Ai's potential. Since Trowa hadn't reappeared, Sally simply gave Heavyarms to Ai. Ai was a brunette with oddly light blue eyes and a small facial scar that ran down her left cheek. Her easy going and fun loving personality went with her pretty face. Despite being the most trustworthy pilot of the bunch, almost no one knew anything about Ai's past.  
Heero turned to Ai, visibly frowning, "Yeah, but that other pilot, Duo, self-detonated about 6 months ago... The scientists who built Altron couldn't find another trusting pilot, so they scrapped any idea for a Deathscythe II."  
"Oh..." sighed Sarah, who was listening in on their conversation, "Too bad... We could use the extra help. I bet he was cute too..."  
Ai turned to face Sarah, her eyes shooting daggers, "Yeah, well, dead is dead."  
"Humph..." grunted Heero.  
Ignoring Heero, Ai went to her Gundam Heavyarms Upgrade. It was finally upgraded for space battle. However, this suit was far different from the original. Not only was it able to fight in space, but also it had: 4 legs, a Buster Rifle attached to the right arm, and at least 3 times the amount of missiles as before. The legs were set up in an odd, spider-like formation.  
Ai grinned, "So... when are we leaving?"  
  
(~_~)  
  
On Space Battle Station Libra, the leader of White Fang - Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Merquise - patrolled the bridge like a caged animal, scowling. His armada of Mobile Dolls had obliterated all forces sent to challenge them. Milliardo turned to face Quinze, the white-haired ex-leader of the White Fang.  
"Has the Earth sent up any more pathetic challenges?" he snarled.  
"N-not yet Mr. Milliardo..." Quinze trembled, "but Treize Kushrenada, the leader of Earth, has challenged you to a duel."  
Milliardo grinned evilly. If Heero didn't show up, then he would have to fight Treize. Oh, well. Life has a way of throwing you curveballs. Milliardo continued to pace back and forth.  
  
(-_-)  
  
Since Duo's death, all but one or two of the colonies had realized the error of their ways. All of those colonies went to total pacifism. One of the few colonies that hadn't gone to pacifism was the colony L3X-18999. This was the original location of Operation Meteor. White Fang learned of this, and made the colony their headquarters. Little did the inhabitants of that colony know, but they were about to be annihilated.  
Peacemillion slowed as it came within visual range of X-18999. Quickly, four streaks of light flew from the front of the massive vessel - four Gundams. Heero was leading them.  
"Listen," he began, but was cut off by an alarm.  
Sarah pulled up and away from the colony, shouting, "Mobile Dolls and space mines! Jeez, you think that's enough?"  
"Wufei," ordered Heero, "lay us some cover fire. Sarah, you and Ai cut a clear path through that cloud of machines."  
Ai and Sarah flew forward, Sarah flying slightly further ahead. With their combined firepower, the two Gundams began cutting open a path.  
"Don't mess up," warned Ai, an odd smirk on her face, "I don't want to scrape you offa my new suit..."  
"Yeah... yeah..." Sarah smiled grimly.  
With patience, Ai was able to easily destroy wave after wave of Mobile Dolls. Heero took Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle, split in half, aimed and fired. The blast struck a portion of X-18999, causing serious damage, along with destroying half of the White Fang forces.  
"I am justice!" raged Wufei as he tore into several Mobile Dolls, "I am invincible! If you think you are good, then defeat me!"  
Heero pulled back from X-18999, being careful to avoid any space mines, saying, "Sarah, Wufei - continue to lay cover fire. Ai, you and me are going to destroy this colony."  
Ai cheered happily, waffling, "Alright! I love that plan! I've always wanted to totally cut loose with this suit! Let's get it on!"  
The four Gundams sprung into action. Heavyarms Upgrade and Wing Zero hung back, waiting for a clear path. Sandrock and Altron flew forward, tearing into every Mobile Doll in their path.  
"Boo-yah!" Sarah cried loudly.  
Finally, Heero steered Wing Zero towards X-18999, Ai following closely behind. About 500 feet away from the colony, Heero and Ai stopped. Both of them unleashed an ungodly amount of weapons ammunition on the colony. With a spectacular display of light and impossible sound, L3X-18999 exploded.  
  
(*_^)  
  
With L3X-18999 destroyed, White Fang started to fall apart. One by one, all of their forces began to surrender. By December 20th, their only remaining base was the Space Battleship Liebra - and Liebra was Peacemillion's next target.  
  
(*_^)  
  
On the said Battleship, Relena Peacecraft was ecstatic. Her Heero would come for her soon - she was almost certain of it. Relena was in her quarters, pacing back and forth happily. Dorothy Catalonia was keeping her company, but was being more annoying than helpful.  
"My, my..." Dorothy observed, "You're happy, aren't you?"  
Relena whirled around to face Dorothy, a small smile on her face, "He will rescue me." She paused to brush her long, flowing, light brown hair away from her face, then sighed, "I know he will..."  
Dorothy smirked, sitting down in a nearby chair, "Are you sure?"  
Relena glared at the blonde, a look of murderous intent in her eyes, "What... did... you... say?" She snarled angrily.  
"Heero eliminated L3X-18999," Dorothy glared, her smirk turning into an evil grin, "what makes you think he'll come for you?"  
Furious, Relena advanced on Dorothy - her hair slowly fluttering behind her like a flag. Relena grinned viciously as her hands formed a strong chokehold around Dorothy's neck.  
"Please..." Relena muttered, ready to kill Dorothy, "repeat... that..."  
"Well... I..." stammered Dorothy, obviously thinking her words through first, so as to get out of the situation alive, "He... could... come... But he ... might also..."  
Relena glared at Dorothy stonily, a look that also sometimes worked on Heero. She didn't usually tolerate insolence from such people. Relena thought about killing her, mulling it over. Finally, Relena - slowly - let her go.  
Rubbing her sore throat slowly, Dorothy rasped, "You need some anger management classes."  
"Humph." Relena grunted, imitating Heero.  
  
(*_^)  
  
Back on Peacemillion, the four Gundams and their pilots were fine - for the most part. Wufei and Ai were having a rather private conversation in the bar. Sarah and Howard, the owner of Peacemillion, were playing chess there too. Heero, though, was purposely getting drunk. He was worried that Relena could be dead, or worse.  
"So your first wife, Nataku, died only a few months after you two were married?" Ai asked a slightly tipsy Wufei, "That's so sad..."  
"Yes." Sighed Wufei, looking wistfully into space, "But now I have Sally to make me happy."  
"Erm..." Ai thought, "isn't she about 15 years older than you?"  
Wufei leapt off his stool, knocking his drink over, and shouted, "What? Injustice! I am Justice! I..."  
"-Need to take a Valium." interrupted Sally, smirking as she approached her fuming husband.  
Sally was just now showing signs of her pregnancy, a small bulge around her middle being the proof. Wufei turned to face her, paused to get his bearings, then looked at her angrily.  
"Sally!" he shouted in surprise, "This is a bar! You can't be in here, woman. The baby could be harmed!"  
"Wuffie." Sally sighed as she embraced her husband, some possible disgust seeping into her voice, "I don't drink anymore. You know that."  
Wufei slowly calmed down, evident in his breathing. Ai noticed that Wufei only came up to Sally's chest. A rather naughty thought passed over her, and she blushed slightly. Wufei noticed this as Ai turned away, giggling.  
"What are you looking at, woman?" scolded Wufei, and was about to continue, but was cut short by a slap on the top of his head by Sally.  
The two left the bar happily. Sally grinned as she pinched her husband's behind. Wufei leapt a few inches into the air, and grinned like a drunk.  
Heero, who was in a corner of the bar all along, approached Ai. There was an unusual grin plastered to his face. He drooled over her body before trying to hit on her. Once he was behind her, Heero made his move.  
"Hey..." Heero huskily whispered, Relena completely forgotten, "wanna go back to my room?"  
Ai turned to face Heero. She blushed slightly, and then she blushed even more as she saw a small nosebleed on Heero's face. Ai grinned and buried her face in her hands, obviously embarrassed.  
"Well?" he quizzically asked.  
  
(^_^)  
  
Heero woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He groaned as he tried to remember what he did last night, but couldn't. Heero rolled over to the edge of the bed.  
"Nnnh..." a female voice groaned from behind him.  
Heero's sluggish eyes opened rather quickly with shock. Almost as if a floodgate were opened, last nights memories flowed into recollection. He and Ai had...  
"Damn..." Heero muttered, grinning slightly.  
"Mmm... Heero?" asked Ai contentedly, "Is that you?"  
"Yes Ai?" he responded, nuzzling her shoulder gently.  
"What time were we supposed to join the others on the bridge?"  
Heero thought for a few minutes, then responded, "Um... 07:00."  
"What time is it?" Ai asked, a little more serious now.  
"About," Heero checked, "an 8, and some other numbers, but they could be almost anything."  
Ai screamed and leapt out of bed. She hurried about, putting on her clothing, and tossing Heero his, in a frenzied panic.  
"Shit!" she cursed, "We're late!"  
  
(^_^)  
  
At about 8:58, twenty minutes later, Heero and Ai stepped out onto Peacemillion's bridge. Everyone noticed. Ai could feel her face redden, her heartbeat speed up, and her grip on Heero's hand tighten. Everyone was staring at the couple. Heero addressed them simply.  
"What?"  
Coughing loudly, everyone returned to his or her work. Howard addressed the crew.  
"T-30 minutes till Gundam launch!" he announced, "Pilots to their suits."  
Wufei turned to his wife and bid her farewell.  
"Until we meet again, my sweet." He uttered, nibbling her ear.  
"Take care, dear." Sally whispered softly in his ear.  
  
(*_*)  
  
In about 29 minutes, the pilots were in their respective suits, the power turned to maximum. Sarah was catching a quick nap in the pilot's seat of Sandrock. Wufei was performing a final systems check in Altron. Heero, in Wing Zero, flipped a communication switch.  
"Ai," he whispered while on a secure communications channel, "Erm... about last night. I'm..."  
Ai interrupted Heero before he could continue and giggled, "No, Heero. It was I. I'm sorry I took advantage of you."  
Heero chuckled too as he responded, "Just don't tell Relena. She'd kill us!"  
Ai grinned as she whispered, "I won't forget last night, ever."  
"Nether will I, Ai." He whispered back.  
  
(*_^)  
  
  
Hehehehehehehe...  
Sorry. Um, again, if you think that Heero, or anybody else is out of character, it's because they're in an alternate universe/dimension. Chapter 2 will feature the assault on Liebra. Also, a few surprises will come in... Oh, please Read and Review! Please? With Heero on top?\  
  
Shinigami 2.0  



End file.
